Fantasme
by bleugus
Summary: Une nuit, une seule, pour séduire Severus Snape et assouvir tous les fantasmes qu'il lui inspire. C'est l'objectif de Neville qui, à la veille de quitter Poudlard où ils travaillent tous deux...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ce vendredi-là, vers vingt heures trente, Neville Londubat descendait vers les cachots où était situé le bureau de Severus Snape. Trois ans de bons et loyaux services, il avait donné sa démission, le ministère l'avait engagé pour diriger une équipe de recherche où il aurait l'opportunité de travailler dans l'une des plus grande serres de la Grande-Bretagne.

Mais, avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard, il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Si Severus Snape était d'accord pour jouer avec lui le scénario érotique qu'il avait en tête.

Il tira de sa poche un foulard de soie noire et il caressa du bout des doigts sa texture. Il songeait à l'usage qu'il comptait en faire. Severus trouvait-il excitante sa requête et consentirait-il à être à lui pour une nuit ? Ou refuserait-il et le renverrait-il chez lui ?

Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, c'était indéniable. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient autorisés à flirter dans les couloirs, un petit jeu piquant mais sans conséquence. Maintenant, il avait envie de s'offrir une nuit inoubliable avec un homme qui l'attirait comme aucun autre n'était parvenu à le faire…

Il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Severus. Quand il parvint à l'embrasure de sa porte, il s'arrêta, le cœur battant et serra plus fort le foulard entre ses mains. Severus était assis devant une des tables de sa salle de classe. Il lui tournait le dos. Il semblait très concentré sur ses corrections. Il écoutait de la musique et celle-ci étouffait sans doute le bruit de ses pas, quand il s'approchait de lui…

D'un pas silencieux, il pénétra dans la pièce, admirant au passage les larges épaules, les fesses fermes de Severus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés comme s'il y avait passé plusieurs fois les doigts et il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise noire sur ses bras musclés.  
Il se glissa derrière lui et posa le foulard sur ses yeux.

Aussitôt, il le sentit se raidir et saisir d'une main le bandeau et l'autre sa baguette.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

D'un geste ferme, il lui immobilisa le poignet pour l'empêcher d'arracher le morceau de tissu.

- N'y touche pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Reconnaissant sa voix, Severus se calma et pencha la tête.

- Neville ? demanda Severus d'une voix rauque, teintée de surprise et d'incrédulité.

Il ne semblait pas en colère ce qui était bon signe.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en nouant solidement le bout du foulard.

- je te croyais partit.

Neville avait recouvert ses yeux noirs comme du charbon, qui semblaient toujours plus pénétrants qu'ils ne le devaient. Il regarda la bouche sensuelle de Severus, cette bouche qu'il rêvait de goûter, il humecta les siennes.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lui déclara ses intentions.

- J'espérai que nous pourrions peut-être nous accorder un petit tête-à- tête avant mon départ.

Il le contourna, l'effleurant discrètement au passage pour l'affoler.

- Si tu acceptes ma proposition, bien sûr, ajouta Neville.

- Mon cher, j'adhère totalement et sans aucune réserve à toute suggestion de ta part, répondit-il avec un sourire dévastateur. Ignores-tu que le seul son de ta voix suffit à mettre dans tous mes états ?

A cette remarque, Neville sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Severus s'adossa à sa table tout en croisant les bras

Neville avait passé des heures à chercher une explication plausible à la nécessité de lui bander les yeux, une explication qui l'exciterait tout en le protégeant, lui, de ses émotions.

- Ce foulard va donner à cette soirée un peu plus d'érotisme. De surcroit, il me permettra de me laisser aller.

Il ne mentait pas, même s'il ne lui avouait pas toute la vérité. En effet, il préférait lui cacher le fait qu'ainsi, il ne pourrait pas voir son regard, observer ses expressions et deviner qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de sentiments sans risque de s'y perdre.

- Je t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux de moi, à me demander d'assouvir tes moindres désirs…

- J'ai l'impression qu'un de mes fantasmes est entrain de se réaliser, murmura Severus tout en posant ses mains autour de la taille de Neville.

- Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il y a une condition que tu t'engages de garder le bandeau jusqu'au bout. Tu pourras te servir de ton imagination, murmura Neville aux creux de l'oreille de notre professeur de potion tout en posant ses mains sur son torse. Je serai tes yeux cette nuit, ajouta-t-il

- Mmm, cela me plait, murmura Severus.

- Alors que décides-tu, Severus ? S'enquit Neville d'une voix rauque. Es-tu d'accord pour être à moi pour une nuit ?

De toute sa vie, Severus Snape n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'avances aussi audacieuses. Loin de lui, l'idée de se plaindre de la proposition indécente de Neville. Le simple fait de le sentir si proche de lui le rendait déjà fou de désir et la pensée qu'il ait imaginé ce scénario pour réaliser ses fantasmes l'excitait beaucoup. La seule chose qui le gênait dans ce programme alléchant était la volonté de Neville de le limiter à une seule nuit. Il comptait revenir sur ce détail… demain.

Voila des mois qu'il poursuivait le jeune Neville de ses avances. Mais comme il avait refusé toutes ses invitations à diner, il en avait déduit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le voir un jour lui céder, surtout lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il avait accepté un poste au ministère. Severus le désirait comme il avait rarement désiré un homme mais il se refusait à le harceler pour parvenir à ses fins. Un serpentard ne supplie pas.

Contre toute attente, il lui offrait à présent la possibilité d'être avec lui et de lui montrer que leur mutuelle attirance ne se réduisait pas, comme il le pensait, à une simple attirance sexuelle, à une pulsion physique à assouvir. Il avait moins de douze heures pour l'en convaincre et il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser ce temps pour réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

Et pour commencer, il devait accéder à sa demande.

- D'accord, j'accepte ta proposition.

Severus perçut son soulagement.

- Formidable !, dit Neville.

Comme Neville s'écartait de lui, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

- Mais il y a une chose que je dois faire avant d'aller plus loin.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit-il d'une voix teintée d'excitation.

- T'embrasser. Parce que j'en ai envie depuis très longtemps et que je ne peux pas attendre un instant de plus pour goûter la saveur de tes lèvres…

Sans hésiter, Neville glissa les bras autour de ses épaules et caressa sa nuque.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en attirant doucement sa tête vers la sienne.

L'envie d'arracher son bandeau, de voir le visage du jeune homme, de découvrir sur ses traits s'il brûlait seulement de passion ou si autre chose, de plus profond, l'animait, dévorait Severus. Neville se servait de ce foulard comme une barrière pour se protéger de ses propres émotions, il en avait la certitude. Frustré, il réussit pourtant à résister à la tentation et à se plier à la règle qu'il lui avait imposée, se rendant compte qu'il était sous son emprise dans ce petit jeu de séduction.

Dès que les lèvres de Neville, affamées, touchèrent les siennes, il entama de sa langue une danse sensuelle dont l'intensité le submergea. Sa bouche était chaude et sucrée, sa peau douce.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour imaginer ses cheveux bruns, la lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Depuis des mois, il avait mémorisé tout ce qui le concernait mais l'embrasser pour de bon, sentir sa bouche sur la sienne était un véritable délice.

Et il n'en avait pas assez.

De sa main libre, il le pressa contre lui et caressa son dos.

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, Neville se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se lovant contre lui, et il sentit son sexe contre le sien.

Il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas cette folie et très vite, il fallait finir par lui faire l'amour, là, sur cette table, sans autre forme de procès. Et il tenait trop à expérimenter dans ses moindres détails le scénario érotique mis au point par Neville pour risquer de tout gâcher.

Ils se séparèrent.

- Mmm, murmura Neville tout ayant les yeux fermés.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit Severus, la voix rauque. Et dis-toi que ce n'est que le début.

À ces mots un frisson parcouru le corps de Neville.

- Alors ne perdons pas davantage de temps ici, déclara Neville en échappant à son emprise.

Dés que Neville s'écarta de lui, Severus regretta sa chaleur.

- Où allons-nous ?, demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

- C'est une surprise.

Severus devina que c'était la première chose d'une longue série que Neville lui avait réservé pour la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci** à **Pikliaz** d'avoir corriger ce chaptire

Chapitre 2

Les doigts de Neville serraient avec douceur les bras du professeur de Potions. Il humecta ses lèvres qui gardaient encore les traces des baisers de Severus. Neville avait deviné que l'alchimie sexuelle qui les unissait serait dévastatrice, une fois le feu allumé, mais l'intensité de son propre désir l'étonnait. Il avait tellement envie de cet homme si beau, si séduisant qui avait accepté de le suivre aveuglément où il le conduisait.

Il le conduisait dans l'une des chambres de la tour gauche de Poudlard. C'était Harry qui lui avait parlé de cette fameuse chambre. C'est là qu'il avait amené Draco pour lui demander sa main. Il lui avait dit que cette chambre inspirait la sensualité et l'érotisme. Il espérait que cette chambre plairait à Severus.

- Tu fais souvent ce genre de choses ?, demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

La question, posée d'un ton amusé et décontracté, le tira de ses pensées. Neville devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas du genre à sortir beaucoup. Il ne sait combien de fois Harry ou Ron essayaient de le forcer à aller dans des fêtes ou en boite.

- Quoi ? Kidnapper des hommes pour assouvir mes fantasmes ?, répondit Neville en souriant.

-Je me demandais seulement si tu étais dans ton premier essai, ajouta Severus d'un sourire sexy sur ses lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il craignait sa réponse. Il n'aimerait pas savoir que son ancien rouge avait l'habitude d'amener des hommes pour faire ce genre de soirée.

- Oui, vous êtes ma première victime, reconnut Neville.

Personne ne l'avait jamais attiré au point de lui inspirer un scénario aussi audacieux. Mais Severus n'était pas un homme comme les autres et, depuis des mois, il rêvait de lui.

- Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait auparavant, reprit Neville. Mais nous étions mutuellement attirés l'un par l'autre, et tu m'as invitée plusieurs fois à dîner. Comme j'ai accepté un poste au ministère. Nous n'aurons pas à craindre de nous croiser par inadvertance dans les couloirs après cette histoire et d'en être gênés…

- En effet, c'est très…pratique, fit Severus d'une voix voulue distante. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait. Si je comprends bien, nous allons donc passer une nuit ensemble et demain matin, nous nous séparerons pour toujours ?

Présentée ainsi l'affaire prenait soudain un coté sordide, songea Neville. Il regretta aussi d'avoir envie de davantage.

- Oui, murmura Neville d'une voix hésitante, tout en relâchant légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur le bras de Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Pensez-vous que cette expérience sera tellement lamentable que nous n'aurons pas envie de la réitérer ?, s'enquit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Neville se mit à rire.

- Si ce baiser en était le prélude, je suis certain que la suite sera torride, répondit Neville d'une voix douce.

La nature sincère de Neville l'obligeait à se montrer totalement honnête, à s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien ce à quoi il s'engageait avant d'être dans la fameuse chambre.

- Severus, es-tu certain d'avoir envie de cette nuit avec moi, du petit jeu que je te propose ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin, nous pouvons tout arrêter là. Mais dit le maintenant.

Neville retint son souffle dans l'attende de sa réponse.

- Il n'est pas question pour moi de renoncer à votre proposition, assura Severus et il attrapa Neville par la nuque. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue pour le lui prouver.

Severus savait embrasser. Lentement, sensuellement, il lui mordilla les lèvres avant de les entrouvrir pour y glisser sa langue. Neville aurait pu passer des heures avec lui devant la porte de leur future chambre.

Neville se séparait du corps chaud de Severus.

- Nous y sommes, annonça Neville d'une voix rauque tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

- Et où sommes-nous ?

Neville promena les doigts sur sa chemise, pressé de sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

- Dans une des chambres se trouvant à la tour gauche de Poudlard. Il semble que nous ayons trouvé l'endroit idéal pour notre nuit de débauche.

Severus appréciait beaucoup le coté sensuel, totalement désinhibé de Neville. En général, au travail, Neville faisait preuve de réserve et de sérieux mais il avait deviné que l'ancien rouge était une personne passionnée et très joueuse.

- As-tu faim ?, s'enquit Neville. Je peux demander aux elfes de nous apporter les plats dont nous aurions envie.

Comme Neville s'emparait de son bras pour le guider, Severus réussit à lui saisir le poignet. Portant sa main à ses lèvres, il déposa un baiser brûlant au creux de sa paume puis, doucement, il lui mordilla les doigts. A cette caresse, Neville émit un cri de gorge, le genre de gémissement qu'il devait pousser au sommet de l'orgasme, pensa Severus.

Il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas de nourriture dont j'ai faim, Neville, dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'aimerais-tu, alors ? demanda Neville d'une voix rauque, teintée de défi et il y répondit sur le même ton.

- Je voudrais que tu te déshabilles pour moi de manière sexy.

Le petit rire de Neville l'enveloppa comme une caresse.

- Quel est l'intérêt pour toi d'un strip-tease puisque tu ne pourras pas me voir ?

- Tu m'as promis de réaliser tous mes fantasmes, ce soir, tu te souviens ? Dit-moi ce que tu fais en même temps que tu le fais et mon imagination se chargera du reste.

- Très bien, répondit Neville en lui avançant un siège pour lui permettre de suivre le spectacle.  
Se laissant tomber sur la chaise, Severus étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et s'installa confortablement.

- Maintenant, à toi de jouer. Et je veux tous les détails, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Je fais glisser ma robe de sorcier, annonça Neville d'une voix douce. Lentement, je retire ma chemise.

Un instant plus tard, Severus la reçut sur la tête.

- Maintenant, je suis torse nu, déclara Neville d'une voix troublée.

A ces mots, Severus sentit un désir impérieux lui cisailler les reins. Il s'empara du vêtement que Neville avait lancé sur lui et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'imagina Neville debout à quelques pas, torse nu. Il regretta de ne pouvoir l'admirer mais dans l'immédiat, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il lui offrait.

- Je veux que tu caresses doucement des tétons.

Severus frissonna à la suite d'avoir entendu Neville gémir.

- Mes tétons sont dressés et sensible…très sensible, gémit Neville.  
Severus se les représentait très bien et cette vision était tellement excitante qu'il craignit un instant de ne pas maîtriser son émotion. Se redresser sur son siège ne l'aida pas à se soulager la tension qui torturait délicieusement son bas-ventre. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais mis dans un tel état. C'est une impression grisante mais également très frustrante.

- Et maintenant, j'enlève le bas, reprit Neville.

Il entendit le bruit de sa fermeture éclaire puis le crissement de son pantalon qu'il faisait glisser le long de ses jambes.

- Et enfin, voici mon boxer…

Celui-ci tomba sur les genoux de Severus qui s'empara du boxer et le porta à son visage et son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

- Ton sexe sent bon, dit-il d'une voix sourde qu'il reconnut à peine. Je parie qu'il est encore meilleur à goûter.

- Libre à toi de le vérifier, lança Neville d'un ton provoquant qui acheva d'attiser le feu qui le consumait.

Il ne supportait plus la distance qui les séparait, la solitude qu'il éprouvait derrière ce bandeau. Les images qu'il avait créé dans son esprit sans un contact physique. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le désir de découvrir chaque centimètre du corps de cet homme avec ses mains le torturait. Il se demandait quels préliminaires Neville préférait et s'imaginait déjà le caressant de ses doigts, de ses lèvres gourmandes de sa langue…

Il ne pouvait plus jouer, ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Viens, Neville, murmura-t-il. C'est à mon tour de sentir, de toucher et de goûter.

Intégralement nu et très excité par son propre strip-tease, Neville obtempéra et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes effleurent les siennes.

Severus s'empara de ses hanches, s'obligeant à rester immobile devant lui.

- Plus près, ordonna Severus d'une voix rauque.

Avec un petit sourire, Neville protesta.

- Si je me rapproche encore, je me retrouverai à califourchon sur tes genoux.

- Exactement, répondit-il, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Comme Neville hésitait un instant de trop, il ajouta d'une voix traînante :

- Ne joue pas les effarouchées maintenant à moins que tu n'aies des regrets…, fit Severus d'une voix hésitante.

Des regrets ? Non, Neville n'en éprouvait aucun. En revanche, à l'idée qu'il le touche pour la première fois, il se sentait un peu nerveux, oui. Parce qu'il savait que, même qu'il avait décidé de classer cette nuit dans la catégorie des aventures sexuelles sans lendemain, son cœur se moquait bien de ses efforts pour conserver à leurs relations un caractère purement physique.  
Ignorant ses doutes stupides, il se mit debout devant lui, les cuisses ouvertes.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu s'asseoir sur ses genoux, Severus le retint par la taille pour l'obliger à rester debout dans cette position.

- Pas encore, dit-il d'une voix rauque remplit de désir. Ses doigts caressaient le ventre plat avant d'encercler ses doigts autour de la verge de son futur amant.

Neville se sentit à nu, exposé, totalement offert, et il se félicita de lui avoir imposé le bandeau qui le protégeait de son regard pénétrant. Mais Severus devait sentir qu'il tremblait. Tendu, il retint son souffle, attendant qu'il bouge. Puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa son corps de ses lèvres brûlantes.

Severus commença des lents mouvements tout le long de sa verge.

Neville étouffa un cri. L'attirant plus étroitement contre lui, il se mit à mordiller son ventre comme si c'était un met délicieux qu'il voulait déguster. Sa langue trouva son nombril et s'y insinua, le goûtant comme il l'avait autorisé à le faire.

Puis, relevant la tête, il porta ses lèvres sur les tétons pour les titiller, Neville crut défaillir. Severus devinait sans doute qu'il se retenait de hurler et il continuait à l'exciter en prenant tout son temps pour le rendre fou.

Il sentait monter au creux de son ventre un désir impérieux qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. De ses jambes, il l'obligeait à garder les cuisses écartées. Alors il dit la seule chose que Severus attendait.

- Touche-moi…, dit-il d'une voix hachée.

- Où ?, demanda-t-il en frottant son visage contre sa peau. Comment ?, tout en continuant de faire des longs mouvements sur la verge de son ancien rouge.

Après les baisers et les caresses torrides qu'ils avaient échangés, il se doutait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il attendait. Mais il voulait qu'il exprime haut et fort son désir, cela l'excitait, il le devina.

Grâce au bandeau qu'il lui avait imposé, Neville pouvait se permettre toutes les audaces, il se sentait libre de se montrer impudique et il s'était promis de ne pas rater l'occasion de se comporter en homme libéré. Pour une fois, il ne se refuserait rien dès lors que le plaisir était à la clé. Les souvenirs de cette nuit torride devraient nourrir ses fantasmes futurs et il était décidé à en profiter…

S'emparant d'une de ses mains, il mouilla les doigts de Severus de sa salive et les posa entre ses fesses.

- Là, dit Neville. Prépare-moi.

Un frisson le parcourut tandis que des longs doigts habiles de Severus s'aventuraient entre ses fesses.

Severus n'avait nullement besoin d'instructions pour attiser et assouvir ses moindres désirs. Plongeant son visage entre ses cuisses et prit entre ses lèvres la verge tendue de son amant. Il le suça tout en enfonçant un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Neville.

Neville passa les mains dans les cheveux de Severus et serra les mèches noires entre ses poings en haletant. Il en voulait d'avantage.

- Severus…je t'en prie.

Cette fois, il ne demanda pas ce qu'il voulait. Poursuivant son exploration avec sa bouche, Severus le pénétra avec deux doigts maintenant.

Submergé par le plaisir, il crut mourir. Ses jambes tremblait et vacillaient tandis qu'un cri d'extase s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Se laissant enfin tomber sur les genoux de Severus, il lui exprimait sa gratitude par un long et langoureux baiser qui devinait bientôt torride. Le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner attisait encore son désir de lui et tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur son dos, il eut envie de le faire jouir à son tour et de le connaître aussi intimement.

Comme leurs langues s'unissaient pour une danse sensuelle, il lui déboutonna sa chemise d'une main fiévreuse et écarta les pans de tissus avant de lui retirer. Pour l'exciter, Neville effleura de ses lèvres son torse tout en ouvrant son ceinturon puis il entrebâilla son pantalon et découvrit enfin l'érection dont il était la proie.

Toujours assis sur ses genoux, il voulut à son tour le torturer en faisant durer le plaisir. Prenant son temps, il caressa longuement son visage, ses épaules, ses bras puis il picora sa nuque de baisers brulants avant de s'aventurer plus bas. Il promena les lèvres sur son torse, sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse.

Neville se glissa à terre, entre les cuisses ouvertes de Severus. Agenouillé devant lui, il agrippa la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Soulève-toi, lui, ordonna Neville d'une voix rauque.

Il obéit.

Neville lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements et les lança au loin avant de contempler sa nudité. Il s'empara de son sexe érigé, le caressant du bout des doigts, se réjouissant d'avance du plaisir qu'il lui donnerait.

Tendu, Severus serra le bord de sa chaise. D'une voix rauque, il supplia :

- Touche-moi, Neville, je t'en prie.

Par jeu, il lui posa les mêmes questions que Severus lui avait plutôt.

- Où ?, s'enquit-il en faisant glisser les doigts le long de son sexe. Et comment ?  
Severus eut un rire de gorge qui le fit frissonner.

- Empoigne-moi fermement.

Il le guida pour lui montrer ses caresses favori tes avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'étreindre plus étroitement contre lui.

- Prends-moi dans ta bouche…, supplia-t-il enfin.

Ce contact intime lui paru normal. Il aimait le goût de son sexe, la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, la puissance qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres.

Très vite, il sentit ses muscles se crisper et sa respiration haleter. Lorsqu'il approfondit sa caresse, il se souleva pour aller à sa rencontre. Severus rejeta la tête en arrière, tout son corps était tendu comme un arc et un grondement presque animal s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'une vague de plaisir le submergeait.

Un long moment plus tard, lorsqu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, il lui effleura la joue d'un mouvement infiniment tendre.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela, murmura-t-il.

- J'en avais envie, fit Neville les joues rouges d'excitation. Il voulait tout expérimenter avec lui cette nuit. Considérez cela comme un prélude, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Secouant la tête, il se mit à rire.

- Si c'était un prélude, alors, j'ai hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci **pour vos reviews c'est trop gentil

**Merci** à Pikliaz d'avoir corroger ce chapitre

Chapitre 3

Plongé dans le jacuzzi, Severus écarta les bras avec l'impression d'être tombé dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante. Après cette première étreinte avec Neville, il aurait sans doute été préférable pour lui de prendre une douche froide mais l'autre avait insisté pour profiter de tout le confort qu'offrait la suite et il n'avait pas pu refuser sa requête. Vu la description que lui avait fait Neville du lieu, il se trouvait sur un balcon privé, également équipé d'un bar d'ailleurs, Neville était en train de leur servir quelque chose à boire.

La tentation de repousser légèrement le bandeau pour essayer de l'apercevoir était forte mais il ne voulait pas le trahir de cette façon, même si porter ce stupide foulard l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Il mourait d'envie de planter ses yeux dans les siens et de vérifier que ce qu'il venait de partager avait eu le même impacte sur Neville que sur lui.

Les préliminaires avaient été enivrantes, son désir plus intense parce que son esprit imaginait ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Se servant de ses mains et de sa bouche, il avait découvert son corps souple et doux, deviné ses réactions à la fois naïves et passionnées. Et Neville s'était montré incroyablement généreux se pliant à ses désirs, se donnant tout entier à son plaisir.  
Leur rencontre était plus torride encore que dans les fantasmes qu'il échafaudait à son sujet depuis des mois. Neville l'avait surpris et il en était ravi.

Sexuellement, ils se complétaient à merveille mais il espérait bien forger avec lui des liens autres que physique. Il voulait l'attacher à lui sentimentalement afin qu'il ne le quitte pas trop vite après cette folle nuit. Pour cela, il devait découvrir pourquoi Neville insistait pour qu'ils ne passent qu'une nuit ensemble.

-Voici quelque chose à boire, dit Neville en le rejoignant dans l'eau et en posant une flûte dans ses mains.

Severus bu une gorgé.

- Du cidre ? Est-ce ce que tu prends pour remplacer le champagne ?

- Cela t'ennuie ?

Neville semblait sur la défensive, comme s'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.

- Pas du tout, fit Severus.

Tout en sirotant son verre, il s'enquit d'un ton faussement insouciant.

- Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ?

Après un instant de silence, il répondit.

- Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

Intrigué par cette réponse, et curieux de tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre cette homme étonnant.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

De nouveau, Neville hésita et suffisamment longtemps pour que Severus devine qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Manifestement, il ne souhaitait pas partager avec lui les raisons de cette aversion.

Mais sentant qu'il tenait là une clé de sa personnalité.

- Es-tu un ancien alcoolique ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il enfin avec un gros soupir. Ma grand-mère buvait beaucoup et j'ai vu les ravages de ses excès sur elle.

Sa stratégie parut porter ses fruits car il poursuivit.

- Je suis un enfant unique et j'ai grandi en voyant la santé de ma grand-mère se détériorer. Elle est morte à la fin de la guerre d'une cirrhose du foie.

La tristesse qui perçait sa voix émut Severus.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être.

Neville avala une gorgée de cidre, ses pieds joints il poursuivit.

- Devant le triste spectacle que je voyais à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, j'ai pris conscience qu'il m'appartenait d'avoir une vie différente. J'ai toujours voulu devenir quelqu'un, réussir par moi-même.

Ce qui expliquait son comportement et son désir de réussite professionnelle. Severus admirait sa force et sa volonté mais son rêve allait le conduire à s'enfermer et cela n'allait pas lui apporter le bonheur.

Sachant qu'il était temps de relancer la conversation vers une autre direction, il posa son verre vide sur le bord de la baignoire et s'étira. Puis il commença à lui caresser les épaules.

- Alors raconte-moi. Que vois-tu sur ce balcon ?

- La vue est magnifique, dit Neville, reconnaissant de l'entendre changer de sujet. Le Lac est en dessous de nous, les étoiles sans le ciel ressemblent à des milliers de diamants qui se reflètent sur le lac.

Du bout des doigts, il chatouilla son cou et remonta vers son oreille. Le simple fait de le toucher suffisait à réveiller son désir.

Neville passa une demi-heure à admirer les étoiles et il se montra léger, gai, enjoué et il adorait ça.

Severus se déplaça, s'installant derrière Neville. Les fesses de celui-ci calées contre son bas-ventre, son sexe érigé s'insinuant entre ses reins. De ses mains puissantes, Séverus massa les épaules de Neville.

- Severus, murmura Neville en tentant de se retourner.

Il l'arrêta.

- Ne bouge pas. Détends-toi et abandonne-toi aux sensations.

Neville fit tomber sa tête en avant, laissant les doigts de Séverus s'activer sur ses muscles endoloris. Severus pressa ses lèvres dans son cou et mordilla doucement son épaule.

- A quand remonte la dernière fois que quelqu'un t'a dorloté ?

Neville gémit tandis qu'il continuait de le masser.

- À jamais...

C'était ce qu'il avait craint. Il cherchait tellement à réussir dans la vie qu'il ne permettait à personne de l'approcher.

- Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, pour changer.

Neville se raidit et Severus comprit immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur en utilisant ce terme avec lui.

Neville ne voulait pas être prise en charge. Il s'était fait seul sans l'aide de personne. Il se révoltait intérieurement contre les paroles de Severus et ce qu'elles impliquaient mais les mains de ce dernier étaient magnifiques et son corps y réagissait contre toute raison. Neville proie à des émotions qui le plongeaient dans un grand désarroi. Pouvait-il sans crainte laisser tomber sa garde ? Le laisser l'apprivoiser comme jamais il n'avait autorisé un homme à le faire auparavant.

Severus continua à frotter son torse contre le dos de Neville. De ses lèvres chaudes, il picorait la nuque de celui-ci de baisers brûlants.

Leur position était érotique, excitante. D'une main, il caressait un de ses tétons et de l'autre, il faisait des lents mouvements de bas en haut sur son sexe.

Ses longs doigts autour de son sexe tout en commençant à un insinué ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair.

Emportée par leur mouvement rythmé, Neville poussa un gémissement. L'eau bouillonnante amplifiait ses sensations. Il sentait ses dernières résistances s'évanouir tandis que la jouissance montait inexorablement en lui. Mais cette fois, il refusait de prendre du plaisir sans lui et il saisit le poignet de Severus pour l'arrêter.

- Je te veux en moi, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça Severus d'une voix rauque.

Les préservatifs étaient dans son pantalon qui était resté dans la chambre et Neville l'aida à sortir du jacuzzi. Nus et trempés, ils rejoignirent la chambre. Dés que Severus fut protégé, il enveloppa le visage de Neville entre ses mains et l'embrassa sauvagement, comme un affamé. Neville recula pour s'adosser au mur, devinant qu'ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour classiquement sur le lit.

Severus le plaqua contre la cloison, colla ses mains à ses fesses et le souleva, écartant ses cuisses tandis que son sexe cherchait celui de Neville. Les bras noués autour de son cou, Neville enroula les jambes autour de sa taille et, avec un grondement sourd, il le pénétra avec force. Severus se mit à bouger quand il sentit Neville se détendre, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite et bientôt, Neville oublia tout. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, il n'avait plus conscience que du corps fondu au sien.

Lorsque, au même moment, l'orgasme les foudroya, il poussa un cri tandis que Severus s'effondrait sur lui avec un râle étouffé.

**Dit-moi si vous avez aimé^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews^^. j'espére que vous avez aimé cette fiction.

Merci à Pikliaz pour avoir corriger ce chapitre

Chapitre 4

- Qu'aimerais-tu manger ?, demanda Neville en regardant le plateau qu'il avait commandé.

Tous deux vêtus de peignoirs, ils se détendaient et reprenaient des forces après l'amour. Neville était assit sur les genoux de Severus.

- Il y a des fruits, de la salade, du fromage, des crevettes et, pour le dessert, des gâteaux et de la crème anglaise, ajouta-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Severus glissa sa main sous son peignoir et caressa la cuisse de Neville.

- Je meurs de faim et tout me tente, fit Severus en souriant à Neville

Neville lui fit croquer une fraise, il insista pour lécher ses doigts un par un.

- Parle-moi de ton nouveau poste, lança Severus

Fière de sa réussite, il répondit d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Je serai chargé de la direction de nouveau département en botanique au ministère de la magie. Le ministère a une des plus grandes serres. C'était pour moi une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer tant au plan professionnel que personnel.

- Tu risques de passer beaucoup de soirées et de week-ends sur des projets qui demanderont toute ton attention…

Neville prit une cerise et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Cela ne me dérange pas.

En tout cas, auparavant, consacrer l'essentiel de son temps à travailler ne l'avait jamais ennuyé. Mais soudain, les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge comme s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il se rendit brutalement compte que son métier était tout ce qu'il avait dans l'existence. Il avait toujours refusé de nouer des relations amoureuses suivies par craintes de s'engager, de perdre son indépendance, sa sécurité. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'était répété qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Cette certitude l'avait rassuré plus que tout pendant des années mais tout à coup, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

Comme le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit, il eut du mal à déglutir.

- Mais quand trouves-tu la possibilité de sortir, de fréquenter des amis, d'entretenir des liens amoureux ?

- La plupart des personnes ne comprennent pas mon désir de réussite professionnelle.

- Leur donnes-tu la possibilité de s'adapter à ton mode de vie ou décrètes-tu d'office qu'il n'y a, de toute manière, aucune place pour eux dans ton agenda ?

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il devina qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- je me demandais si ton existence bien remplie te laissera quand même du temps pour un compagnon et une relation suivie ou si tu préfères rester seul.

- Être seul ne m'ennuie pas, c'est mon choix, répliqua Neville d'un ton énervé.  
Un petit sourire sexy se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Il est respectable, mais peut-être pas idéal, chéri. Ce n'est pas ton métier qui te réchauffera la nuit et tout l'argent du monde ne te rendra pas heureux.

Il avait deviné qu'il nourrissait depuis toujours le désir secret d'être aimée par un homme qui remplirait son cœur de joie et lui permettre de vivre une existence d'homme épanouit. Troublé, déchiré, Neville se leva et s'écarta de lui. Malgré le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux, Severus voyait plus clairement en lui que quiconque et Neville se sentait menacé par son intuition.

Severus enroula son bras autour de la taille de Neville pour le retenir. Levant la tête, il demanda doucement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je crois que nous en avons terminé, dit Neville d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, priant pour qu'il le laisse partir.

***.

À ces mots, l'angoisse s'empara de Severus, Neville voulait-il dire que leur folle soirée était terminée ou qu'ils avaient fini le repas ? De toute façon, il refusait de le laisser s'en aller, de lui permettre de mettre une distance entre eux. Maintenant, il devait agir vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre le terrain qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gagner.

Neville était prêt à s'échapper dès qu'il le lâcherait. Il le sentait se raidir. Clairement, il avait été trop loin mais Severus était décidé à lui prouver que la vie ne pouvait se résumer à un métier aussi passionnant soit-il. Et qu'il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à vivre. Avec lui en particulier…

Pour dissiper les tensions et le retenir, il comprit qu'il devait utiliser les meilleures armes à sa disposition : la séduction.

- Nous sommes loin d'en avoir terminé, répliqua Severus, mettant volontairement un double sens à ses paroles. Nous n'avons pas encore pris le dessert et j'ai vraiment très envie de goûter ce gâteau. Peux-tu m'en donner un morceau, s'il te plait ?

Le lâchant, il tendit la main et attendit, se demandant s'il allait accéder à sa demande ou s'il l'enverrait promener.

Lorsqu'il sentit se poser sur sa paume un bout du fondant au chocolat, un sentiment de triomphe le traversa. Il le mordit avec appétit, puis décida d'enchainer sur un petit jeu sensuel.

- Assieds-toi sur le bord de la table, Neville, lui ordonna-t-il.

Et cette fois quand Neville s'écarta de nouveau de lui il sut que ce n'était pas pour s'enfuir.  
Il l'entendit repousser le plateau et s'installer.

- Que vas-tu faire ?, demanda Neville avec curiosité.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. D'une main habile, il tira sur le cordon qui fermait son peignoir et en écarta les pans. Puis il se mit à le caresser.

- J'aimerais que tu sois mon dessert...

Neville ne protesta pas et profitant de son avantage, il le dénuda complètement. Puis Severus se mit à étaler un peu de crème anglaise sur ses tétons, sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses et à la fin sur sa verge à demi levée. Quand il eut terminée son travail, il se pencha sur lui pour déguster la mousse onctueuse. Promenant ses lèvres, sa langue sur sa peau, il le lécha jusqu'à ce que Neville frémisse de plaisir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur sa verge et commença à la lécher, il l'entendit le supplier de le prendre. Après s'être protégé, il l'étreignit et lui fit l'amour sur la table.

Sous ses assauts, Neville se tordit de jouissance, soudé à Severus. Ils s'envolèrent vers le septième ciel. Le plaisir les surprit en même temps et, dans un cri, Severus retomba sur lui.  
Cet homme l'enivrait et Severus ne parvenait pas à se rassasier de lui. Et pendant les heures qui suivirent, il s'efforcerait de le lui prouver.

A l'aube, le lendemain matin, Neville considéra son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, incapable de croire que cet homme aux joues rouges et aux yeux brillants qui lui faisait face était bien lui. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressemblé à ce point à un libertin. Sa nuit avec Severus avait été aussi mémorable qu'il l'avait espéré. Fermant les yeux, il frissonna en se remémorant l'épisode du dessert sur la table. Il savait que Severus avait cherché à le distraire après leur trop sérieuse conversation à propos de ses choix professionnels et de ses priorités dans la vie mais il l'avait laissé faire, feignant ne pas avoir remarqué sa manœuvre.

Severus était un amant incroyable, si généreux de sa personne et si attentif à l'autre. Il était tellement insatiable qu'il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Ensuite, ils avaient pris une longue douche ensemble, autre expérience érotique qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Enfin, ils s'étaient couchés dans l'immense lit. Sans retirer son bandeau, il l'avait enlacé avec tendresse et, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient longuement discuté. Il s'était enfin endormit, au creux de son épaule, son bras enroulé autour de lui, il s'était senti en sécurité comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Et ce matin, il allait le quitter pour toujours. À cette idée, son cœur se serra et il lutta contre les doutes qui l'envahissaient, prenant soudain conscience de l'énormité de ses actes. Au lieu de satisfaire les pulsions qu'il éprouvait pour Severus depuis des mois, cette folle nuit avait intensifié ses sentiments pour lui.

Refusant de se laisser abattre, il se brossa les dents et s'aspergea le visage. Il était temps de partir, avant de commettre une bêtise bien pire encore que les précédentes. Comme d'avouer à Sévères qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, par exemple. Il l'était déjà avant cette nuit mais à présent, il brulait d'une passion totale, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il avait besoin de remettre la main sur ses habits pour partir et il tenait à le faire avant que Severus ne se réveille. Il préférait éviter la scène des adieux.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrebâiller la porte de la chambre, de regarder le lit et le bel homme qui y était étendu, au milieu des draps froissés. Il portait encore le foulard. Comment avait-il pu être bête pour croire que le bandeau le protégerait de ses propres émotions.  
Les cheveux ébouriffés, intégralement nu, il était magnifique et il remarqua qu'il était en érection. Neville sourit, sentant aussitôt un désir puissant se réveiller au creux de son ventre.  
Résistant à la tentation, il tourna les talons et retourna dans le salon pour récupérer ses vêtements.

- Vas-tu me quitter comme cela ? demanda Severus soudain d'une voix rauque.  
De surprise, il sursauta, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Faisait-il allusion au fait qu'il avait toujours les yeux bandés ? Ou qu'il était prêt à faire l'amour ? lui reprochait-il de filer à l'anglaise ?

- Viens près de moi, Neville, appela-t-il.

Neville se surprit à retirer son peignoir et s'approchait docilement. Il avait envie de faire l'amour une dernière fois avec lui. Avant de lui dire adieu. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas, il repoussa les draps et glissa le long de son corps. Lorsqu'il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, il frissonna.

Baissant la tête, Neville posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Sans relâcher son étreinte, Severus lui caressait le dos. Le souffle court, ils sentirent leur cœur s'accélérer. Neville devina son désir, aussi puissant que le sien, et sa faim de lui. Neville de ses mains, de sa bouche, il exprimait les mots qu'il gardait enfouis au fond de son cœur.

Il l'aimait. Des larmes inattendues brûlèrent ses paupières mais il réussit à les maitriser. Plus tard, il aurait tout le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

La tenure de leur baiser changea, devenant brûlant, et Severus resserra son emprise. Neville sursauta quand Severus le fit rouler sur le lit pour l'emprisonner sous son corps musclé. Il lui écarta les jambes, se glissant sur ses hanches, là où était sa place. Il le dominait complètement et Neville retint son souffle, attendant qu'il le prenne et lui fasse tout oublier.

Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Au lieu de lui faire l'amour, il commit l'impensable. Sans prévenir, il arracha son bandeau, violant leur accord. Et il planta ses yeux sur lui, son regard noir le sondant comme un rayon laser, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait kidnappé.  
Severus regarda Neville. Le souffle court, il se débattait comme un fou dans l'espoir d'échapper à son emprise. Fermant les yeux Neville tourna la tête pour lui dissimiler ses émotions et ses sentiments. Severus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Plantant ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Neville, il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Neville. Il le maitrisait complètement.

- Tu m'avais promis de garder ton bandeau jusqu'au bout !, protesta Neville.

Il se sentait trahi et une pointe de culpabilité tortura Severus mais il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Ce foulard était un obstacle qu'il devait écarter s'il voulait avoir la chance d'envisager un avenir avec lui, de vivre à ses côtés. Neville devait absolument lui faire confiance.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu me permets, laisse-moi au moins te regarder faire l'amour avec moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'aimerai au moins emporter ce souvenir de toi, de cette nuit, ajouta-t-il.

Il lâcha les mains de Neville, plaça les jambes de celui-ci sur ses épaules et d'un mouvement de reins, il le pénétra et Neville gémit doucement, acceptant cette intrusion. Tandis qu'il allait et venait, il le sentit se détendre. Les tensions s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure que le plaisir s'emparait de Neville.

Doucement Neville tourna la tête et Sévères vit ses prunelles brunes remplies de larmes se poser sur lui, il en éprouva un soulagement intense. Si Neville n'avait rien ressenti pour lui, il n'aurait pas pleuré.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre tandis que Severus achevait d'entrainer Neville vers l'orgasme. Severus observait ses réactions, devinait le moment où Neville basculait dans la jouissance. Et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'extase, il murmura son nom et son visage roula sur l'oreiller. Comme Neville allait à l'encontre de ses coups de riens, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il jouit à son tour.

Le souffle court, Severus le prit dans ses bras, et Neville ne chercha pas à se libérer.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre. À l'expression de Neville, Severus devina la vulnérabilité de Neville.

- A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Neville prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je suis terrifié.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda Sévères avec précautions.

Neville se mordait les lèvres.

- Plutôt de ce que tu me fais éprouver.

- Et qu'éprouves-tu ?

Avec douceur, Neville caressa la joue de Severus.

- Je me sens aimé et chéri.

- Voyons… si j'ai bien compris, dit Severus en souriant avec chaleur. Tu es terrifié à mort parce que tu te sens aimé et chéri, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, répondit Neville en rougissant. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne s'approcher de moi suffisamment pour me sentir en danger.

- A mon avis, tu as, à présent, le choix entre deux possibilités. Tu peux t'en aller et classer cette folle nuit dans ta catégorie des aventures purement sexuelles et sans lendemain ou tu peux tenter ta chance avec moi. Avec nous… quelle que soit ta décision, je l'accepterai.  
Le cœur battant Severus attendait sa réponse.

- Je veux bien essayer. Parce que je suis incapable de m'imaginer franchir cette porte et poursuivre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, sans un regard en arrière.  
Severus lui caressa la nuque, le cœur remplit de passion et de tendresse pour cet homme qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui déclarer.

- Je t'aime, Neville.

Neville planta sur lui ses grands yeux bruns. Il semblait fragile et incrédule.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Severus se demanda si quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais fait un tel aveu.

- Oui, je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée. Cela te pose un problème ?  
Il espérait que non parce qu'il avait l'intention de le lui répéter souvent.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Neville, les yeux de nouveau pleins de larmes mais cette fois, il s'agissait de larme de joie. Je t'aime, moi aussi, Severus Snape.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de lui demander s'il parlait sérieusement. L'émotion qui brillait dans son regard lui prouvait la sincérité et l'intensité de ses paroles.

Et savoir que Neville était à lui, maintenant et pour toujours, lui suffisait.

FIN.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez de cette fiction^^**


End file.
